Fault Line
by XxQueenOfDarknessxX
Summary: What happens when some friends are  thrown in the Transformer world ? Will they change things or keep the movie the same? It's all up to them.  Bayverse  Title may change
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So I got this idea for another TF story e.e; I blame my brain and those darn plot bunnies.

*sees one laugh*

See what I mean? Anywho! Please enjoy this story :D

OH! Also this also insert yourself type story xD I blame reading so many many good fanfictions for the idea.

Storyline: What happens when some friends are thrown in the Transformer world ? Will they change things or keep the movie the same? It's all up to them.

Bayverse

Pairings: Slight OCxSam? OCxOC

Chapter 1: Our world is turned upside down

As the sun came into my room, I let out a groan. My name is Jaime Geist and I was a huge Transformer fan. As I slowly rolled off my bed I looked over at my Bumblebee poster and sighed. "I think it's about time I get more posters… Don't you agree, Bee?" I asked. Of course people would consider me being crazy for talking to a poster but I actually found it almost a good habit.

I looked down at my watch to see that it was 12:30 AM and I let out a small sigh. "Great… I have less than 6 hours before the shooting stars." I mumbled as I headed to the bathroom. There was a report that there was a weird meteor type shower going to happen around 6 tonight.

After I had gotten done with my shower I put on my black shirt which had an autobots symbol on it then a pair of blue jeans. I let out a small sigh as I started to brush my medium length brown blonde hair. "I hope we will be able to see the whole thing tonight…" I said.

After I got done brushing my hair I looked into the mirror and looked into my bright blue eyes with a hint of gold around the iris. _"I wonder if Ashley is up yet." _I thought. I quickly grabbed my cell phone and texted her.

:You Up? :D:

A few moments later I got a text back.

:Yeah I am! I can't wait for tonight!:

I laughed as I put my cell phone away and walked down the stairs to see my best friend watching TV. "It would have been easier if you just came down here, ya know." Ashley said. I laughed as I sat down next to her. "I know but I didn't feel like dealing with coming all the way down here before I had too." I said.

Ashley stuck out her tongue at me and I laughed. "Hey, what to do you think Desirea is up to?" I asked. Ashley thought for a moment and shrugged. "Who knows I mean she had to work weird hours today." She said. I sighed as looked at the TV. "I have an idea!" I said with a grin. Ashley shook her head as she looked at me. "You and your ideas… They always get you into trouble." She said.

I stuck out my tongue at her and frowned. "No they don't! Seriously… I think we should watch Transformers 1 and 2 then wait for Desirea to get home and go see Transformers 3 then be back home in time for the shooting stars!" I said. Ashley smiled as she nodded her head in agreement. "Alright, then lets do it!" She said. I smiled as I quickly put on Transformers 1.

After we had finished both Transformer movies, I let a small sigh out. "Hey guys! I'm home!" A familiar voice said. I smiled as I ran into the kitchen to see Desirea. "Hurry your butt up! We are going to the movies to see Transformers 3!" I said with a grin. Desirea shook her head as she looked at me. "I can't or I would." She said. I frowned as I gave her the famous puppy dog eyes. Desirea groaned and sighed. "Fine… I'll go and get ready." She said starting to walk up the stairs.

I smiled as I ran into the living room and looked at Ashley. "Come on and get your aft ready!" I said. Ashley glared at me for a moment as she looked at me. "I'm good." She said. I quickly ran up the stairs and into my room. I quickly looked around for my Transformer gear and put it on. "Hey! We don't have all day, Jetfire!" Desirea called out. I growled as I left my room and walked down the stairs. "Do not call me Jetfire! Ugh! I would most likely be like Optimus or Bumblebee!" I said with a frown.

Ashley laughed as she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the kitchen door to the patio. "Come on! Desirea is waiting for us!" She said quickly going down the stairs. I smiled slightly as I followed Ashley. As we both got into the car, something happened. "Hey guys… Is the ground shaking by chance?" Desirea asked. I blinked a few times as I noticed the car starting to shake violently.

"Earthquake in Iowa?" I yelled as I did my best to stay in the backseat. After three minutes the so called earthquake stopped. "Is everyone alright?" I asked looking at Desirea and Ashley. They both nodded their heads and Ashley gasped slightly. "Jaime your head is bleeding." She said. I gently touched my forehead and felt a warm sticky substance on my forehead.

"Great…" I mumbled as I gently wiped the blood off of my forehead. "Well that was weird…." Desirea said backing out of the driveway only to be stopped by four black suvs. "What the frag?" I asked looking at the first suv. A somewhat tall man came out and was wearing a suit, his hair was salt and peppered it seemed.

Desirea rolled down her window as the man stopped next to her window. "By chance are you three Desirea Johnson, Ashley Kottra, and Jaime Geist?" He asked. I had a bad feeling as I laughed. "No actually you just missed them." I said with sarcasm in my voice. The man laughed slightly as he showed his badge. "I'm Agent Simmons… I'm with sector 7 and you three have been around those NBE's…" He said.

I laughed as I looked at Simmons. "Right and I'm actually Elvis just in girl form." I said awhile rolling my eyes. Simmons shook his head as he looked at me. "You're not gonna make it easy are you?" He said. Then Desirea quickly put her 1988 Pontiac Firebird in reverse and then in drive. "Hold on!" She said as she quickly passed the suvs.

I looked out the back window to see the suvs quickly following after us. "That guy has to be crazy… There is no way in hell that anything Transformer wise is real!" Ashley said. I sighed as I looked at my gear to notice most of it was gone except my autobots terry cloth wristband and my prime symbol necklace. "Guys! Something isn't right here… Most of my gear is missing except these two things." I said pointing out the two items.

"_Oh boy… This isn't good… What exactly is going on?" _I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: So… Does anyone besides me think if you have a chance at meeting someone like… Example Shia Labouf? Would you do it? Cause I know I would! Anyways! So… Onto the next chapter!

Optional Song: A Little Less Conversation (Remix) by Elvis Presley or Misery by Maroon 5

Chapter 2: What Happened?

I watched as we drove past the local Wal * Mart and a few other places. "Desirea where are we going?" I asked as I looked at Ashley who passed out within the last hour of us driving. "I'm not sure… We just need to get away from here… I mean who would even act like Simmons?" She asked.

I shrugged as I looked out the window and noticed a yellow with black racing stripes Camaro. "Uh… Desirea… Doesn't that Camaro look familiar?" I asked. Desirea looked over and blinked a few times since we were at a red light. "Yeah it does… Bumblebee?" She asked.

I watched as the Camaro quickly took off. "Desirea… Follow that Camaro." I said. Desirea nodded her head as she followed the Camaro. _"I just hope it actually might be… I mean since we ran into Simmons… Anything is possible I guess." _I thought. I looked over to the left line to see a black GMC topkick. "You have to be kidding me… Ironhide?" I whispered.

"Uh… Jaime I think we're surrounded here…" Desirea said. I blinked as I noticed the Camaro in front of us and three other vehicles either on the side or behind us. I let out a groan as I shook my head. "Alright so I guess we just follow…" I said. Ashley yawned as she raised an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know what is going on?" She asked.

"Besides the fact the autobots most likely want to talk to us? No you don't." I said. Ashley let out a small laugh as she turned to the side and looked at me. "Hey at least now you can actually tell Optimus how ya feel! If it is him." She said with another laugh. I growled as I kicked the back of Ashley's seat. "Just shut it would ya?" I mumbled. Ashley whined slightly as she mumbled under her breath.

I looked out the window to notice that we weren't in town anymore but in the middle of no where. The Camaro in front of us came to a stop and Desirea stopped the car then turned it off. "I think we should all get out…" She said. I nodded my head in agreement as I opened my door and got out.

I noticed the Peterbulit Semi was right next to me. _"Of course… This has to be some weird ass dream…" _I thought. I jumped slightly at watching the door open to see no one inside of the cab. I gently touched the door and peeked inside. _**"It's alright… You can come in." **_A mechanical voice said. I jumped at hearing the voice then sighed as I slowly made my way up and sat down in the driver seat.

"W-Who are you?" I asked as I watched the door close. _**"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots. We noticed strange signals coming from your group and decided to escort your group until we reached here." **_He said. I nodded my head and looked at Desirea and Ashley who were talking.

"If I tell you something… It might sound weird to you but it's what happened to us…" I started to say then go onto explain what happened. "Also… In our world… Everything from you guys arriving to fighting the fallen… Was a movie…" I said. I noticed something flicker then I saw a male who had black hair which seemed almost blue and had the brightest blue eyes which reminded me of mine.

"Are you sure about this?" Optimus asked. I nodded my head and looked at my friends. "They also know this… I don't understand why Simmons is still an agent… Sector seven was shut down after Megatron and the Allspark was destroyed." I said.

I let out a small sigh as I looked at Optimus. "Hmm… This is interesting… The allspark has been destroyed and Megatron is missing… I don't think I ever got your name, youngling." He said. I laughed slightly and smiled. "My name is Jaime Geist and those two out there are Desirea Johnson and Ashley Kottra." I said. Optimus nodded his head and looked out the window. "Well it seems like all of you need to come back to the NEST base." He said.

I nodded my head in agreement and watched the door open. "Hey… Do you mind if I decided to ride with you on the way to the base?" I asked looking back over at Optimus. He nodded his head and I smiled at him. I slowly got out of the truck and looked at my friends.

"Alright guys… We are heading to the NEST base… Everything will be explained when we get there." I said. Ashley raised an eyebrow as she looked at me. "So did you ya know with Optimus?" She asked. I growled as I started to run towards Ashley. "OKAY OKAY! I GIVE!" Ashley yelled as she ran to the back of the Pontiac.

I laughed and smirked as I looked at Desirea. "I'm gonna go with Optimus… I want to talk to him a little bit more." I said. Desirea nodded her head and I quickly got back into the truck. **::Autobots, Roll out!:: **Optimus spoke over the private com link. I let out a small sigh as I noticed Optimus had his holoform back again. "May I ask why you have the Prime symbol around your neck?" He asked.

Authors Note: CLIFFHANGER! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Alright so here is Chapter 3 for my new TF story :3 I would like to dedicate this chapter to those who have been reading all of my stories and adding them to their favorites and reviewing. You guys are the reason I keep writing! I love you! *gives candy and cake*

**Fault Line**

Chapter 3: N.E.S.T. Base

Optional Song: For The First Time by The Script or Disturbia by Rihanna

Previously:

"_May I ask why you have the Prime symbol on neck?" He asked._

I let out a small sigh as I looked at Optimus. "It actually falls into the whole thing of … Wait on my neck?" I asked blinking a few times. I looked into the visor mirror to see not my necklace but the Prime symbol tattooed into my skin. I looked at were I had my terry cloth wristband only to find an autobot symbol on my wrist. "This isn't right… These tattoos they were actually a wristband and necklace…." I said.

Optimus made a 'Hmm' sound. "Well I will have Ratchet take a look at you once we get to base." He said. I nodded my head as I thought about something. _"Wait isn't Sam supposed to be here?" _I thought. I quickly looked at Optimus. "Optimus… By chance is Sam back at the base?" I asked. He nodded his head as he noticed Bumblebee came to a stop.

"Something isn't right…" Optimus whispered. I froze as I noticed a jet quickly fly by and wondered if it was a 'con. "Did they spot us?" I whispered back. Optimus shook his head no as he started the engine again and started to move. I gave a small sigh as I looked out the driver window.

"Optimus theres more… We were on our way to the third movie…I only bits and pieces about it… I can say that Sentiel Prime is either on the moon with the Ark or our government has been lying to you… I can't remember her name… But she wants all autobots off the earth and… I'm not so sure if she has him or not… Soundwave is the major 'con we have to look out for… He basically over took the leader spot… Or at least that's what I can remember…" I said.

Optimus frowned slightly at hearing about Sentiel Prime. "That information will remain between you and me… Do you know who all supposed to come to earth yet?" He asked. I thought for a moment and nodded my head. "Mirage, The Wreckers, and I believe that was it for the autobots… Though I might be missing a few… Then with the 'cons… Theres too many to name…" I said.

Optimus looked out the window as he was lost in thought or what it seemed like it. I frowned slightly as I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep. As I was asleep, I remember seeing fog and figures which I couldn't figure out who they where. _"Jaime, you are the key to the future of Cybertron…You hold our past inside your body…Slowly but surely you will start seeing symbols on your body… You are the only key to our future…Wake up…" _A voice said. I stirred slightly as I opened my eyes to see Optimus holoform looking at me.

"Were at N.E.S.T." He said. I nodded my head and quickly got out of Optimus to notice Desirea and Ashley talking to a military man. I heard the sound of metal grinding and clinking. I turned around to see almost 50 foot robot in front of me. "Optimus? Who is that?" I asked pointing at the military man. "That is Major Lennox, I believe you better go over to your friends and see what is going on." He said.

I nodded my head and looked at Optimus. "Afterwards I need to talk to you about something." I said with smile then walked over to the small group. "Ah, you must be Jaime Geist." a tall brown blonde military hair cut male said. I nodded my head and saluted him then was put at ease. "You must be Major Lennox. It's nice to meet you, sir. I was in Army ROTC for 2 years with my friend Ashley here back in high school." I said.

Lennox nodded his head as he looked at me. "Since you know information about our friends here you will no longer be able to outside contact with anyone and you are officially part of the military." He said. I looked at Ashley then at Desirea. "Sir… What about our belongings? I mean Ashley has two dogs and Desirea has a job…" I said.

"Your belongings will be brought here as soon as possible and her job is no longer. I will find suitable jobs for each of you tomorrow then the day after you will start." Lennox said then saluted us. We saluted back and I looked at Ashley who looked at my arm weirdly. "Hey… What exactly is that?" She asked gently touching the strange symbols.

I hissed slightly at the pain from her touching it and looked. "I need to talk to Optimus right away…" I said and quickly ran off towards the group of autobots. As I was in mid sprint I accidentally ran into someone and landed on top of them. I heard a groan and opened my eyes to see a brown haired male with brown eyes. "Uhm… Hi… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to run into you and knock you over and also land on you…" I said. The male laughed and blushed slightly. "The names Sam Whitwicky." He said. I blushed slightly as well and quickly got off of him. "My name is Jaime Geist." I said with a smile.

Sam looked at my arm and raised an eyebrow. "Those symbols look like the ones that I kept writing everywhere… Back when we were fighting the fallen." He said. I let out a small sigh and gently touched the new tattoo. "That's why I need to talk to Optimus now…" I said.

"Did someone say they needed to talk to me?" Optimus asked. I jumped slightly as I turned around to look at the mech. "I do… I had a dream… I don't know who it was… Or what it was but they told me… I'm the key to your future." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: So here is Chapter 4 and I hope you like this chapter :3 Oh nothing against Carly in the new movie but… I just don't like her that much D: So shes not in this story!

Optional Song: Hot N Cold by Katy Perry or All The Way by Britney Spears

WARNING!: There is hints of lemon in this chapter but it's gonna jump to the next morning.

**Fault Line**

Chapter 4: All The Way

Optimus kneeled down and looked at my arm closely. "Who told you this?" He asked. I took a deep breath as I looked at Optimus. "Whomever it was didn't tell me… But all they said was that I was the key to Cybertron and that I would have these symbols on my body and that my body held your past history…I guess…" I said.

Sam looked at me then at Optimus. "It had to be the Primes…" He said. Optimus nodded and looked at me. "You are going to have a guardian, which I a point myself if you are alright with that." He said. I nodded my head with a smile. Optimus nodded his head and looked at Bumblebee. "Do you think you can handle another charge?" He asked. Bumblebee nodded his head in agreement. "Alright then Desirea will be your other charge." Optimus said. I looked at Sam and smiled at him. "Hey are you doing anything later?" Sam asked. I thought for a moment and shook my head no. "Nope nothing at all… Why do you ask?" I asked.

Sam looked like he had a slight blush on his face. "Well… I thought we could go see a movie or dinner…" He said. I smiled as I looked at Sam. "Samuel Whitwicky… If I didn't know better I believe you're asking me out on a date?" I said with my smile still on my face. Sam laughed slightly as he looked at me. "I guess I am." He said.

"Then I would love to do both!" I said with a smile. Sam laughed as he shook his head. "Alright then I'll come back your room about 6 then?" He said. I blushed slightly as I nodded. "I'll see you at 6." I said. Sam smiled as he walked towards Major Lennox. "If I didn't know any better, I believe the female wants to mate with Sam." Ratchet said with a small chuckle.

I turned around and glared at Ratchet then stuck out my tongue. "Y-Yeah right!" I said and mumbled under my breath as I walked towards Ashley. "Ashley I need your help… I might have a date tonight." I said. Ashley gasped as she looked at me. "It's with Optimus isn't it?" She said. I smacked the back of her head and glared at her. "No! It's with Sam!" I said.

I swear I could of heard a chuckle come from Ironhide as he walked by us. "OW! Okay Okay… I'm sorry and I'll help you get ready." Ashley said. I smiled and nodded. "Awesome! It's gonna be dinner and a movie." I said with my smile still on my face. After a few hours it was 6 P.M. and I heard a knock on my door. I giggled softly as I opened the door to see Sam. "Wow…" He said. I had a black shirt on with a jean jacket and a black skirt on with black heels.

"Is it too much?" I asked looking at Sam. Sam shook his head no and smiled. "No, it's not… I think you look beautiful." He said with his smile turning into a grin. I laughed slightly as I closed my door and stood next to Sam. "So… I never did get to hear your story." He said. I blushed slightly as I explained everything about what happened as we walked to the diner hall. "Wow… So everything there is a movie… But I guess it isn't strange about the whole thing." He said. I shook my head no and looked at Sam. "Not to me at least… I think we were brought here for a reason and I think its almost like fate." I said.

Sam nodded his head as he smiled slightly. "So here is our dinner…" He said. I laughed slightly at seeing a Pizza Hut box and paper plates and cups sitting there. I sat down at the table and watched Sam sit down across me. "I do have to ask… What happened to Mikaela?" I asked curiously. Sam frowned slightly as he looked at me. "Well… She broke up with me after everything and went into witness protection program…" He said.

I frowned as I looked at Sam. "I'm sorry, Sam… It just proves that you deserve better than her." I said. Sam put a piece of pizza and poured some Mountain Dew into the paper cup. "It's alright and your right… It does prove that." He said with a small smile. I smiled back as I started to eat the pizza then looked at Sam again. "What was it like to be in the middle of battle?" I asked. Sam laughed slightly as he took a drink of his pop. "It's almost like you're playing your favorite action video game and its real…" He said.

I nodded my head and thought about it. "That would be such a rush…" I said. Sam nodded his head as he looked at me. "So… Do you think you'll ever go back to the normal world, per say?" He asked. I laughed and shook my head no. "Even if I could… I wouldn't do it… There's too much here I want to learn about… Everything is different and new." I said with a smile. Sam laughed slightly as he looked at me. "Ya know… I do have to say this… Your someone who understands a lot and a good listener." He said.

I blushed deeply as I smiled at Sam. "Thanks, Sam. You're a really nice guy and down to earth." I said. Sam smiled as he stood up and offered his hand to me. "Come on we better go and start the movie. I know tomorrow is the day that you get your new job." He said. I nodded my head and put my hand into his. I got up and followed after Sam. As we got into the wreck room as Lennox put it earlier, I noticed Sam still had his hand in mine and blushed.

As Sam let go of my hand I noticed him turn on the movie and I sat down on the couch. "I hope you might like it." He said. I giggled softly as I nodded my head. "I most likely will." I said as I looked at Sam as he sat down next to me. After two hours of watching a movie I forgot the name to, I let out a yawn as Sam stood up. "Well I think it's time for bed…" I said. Sam blushed slightly as he gently took my hand. "Hey do you wanna stay the night in my room?" He asked.

I blushed deeply and smiled shyly. "Sure." I said standing up and started to follow Sam to his room. As we reached Sam's room, he opened the door and we both walked in. "Do you mind if I kissed you?" I asked. Sam laughed as he gently placed a kiss on my lips which were just right. We continued to kiss and ended up on his bed.

Authors end note: HA! You thought I would tell you the details to this? .; Never UNLESS someone requests this chapter to be a one shot or songfic and be rated mature, then I might think about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Alright so my last chapter was kinda well… Mostly a set up for a future pairing and no Jaime is not easy she just trusts Sam .; Anyways… Onto the new chapter!

Optional Song: Last Friday Night by Katy Perry

Warning: This chapter has slight fluff in the beginning

**Fault Line**

Chapter 5: Last Friday Night

I awoke to remember what had happen the night before and blushed as I turned over on my other side to see Sam asleep. I blushed deeply as I gently kissed his cheek. Sam stirred and slowly awoke up. "Well good morning beautiful." He said still half asleep. I giggled softly as I looked at him. "Well good morning to you too handsome." I said.

Sam chuckled softly as he put an arm around me and I smiled. "Everyone report to the main area, immediately!" A voice came over the speaker. I looked over at Sam and quickly got out of the bed and put on my clothes from last night. I looked over at Sam who had just got his pants on. I quickly walked over to the door and opened it. "Come on lets go and see what's going on." I said. Sam nodded his head as he followed behind me after I opened the door.

After we walked through the main hall, I noticed everyone was standing in front of Optimus. I tugged on Sam's hand and we both stood towards the front. "As you all know… We have just received news that there has been one massive meteor coming towards Earth… We think that it might be Soundwave. I am calling all Autobots and soldiers to go to the site and we will fight him before he has a chance to do anything." Optimus ordered.

I felt my hand gently squeezed on Sam's. "Optimus… What about us?" I asked looking up at him. Optimus looked down and let out a small sigh. "Ratchet is the only autobot who is staying behind and I want him to run tests on you, Jaime. As for the rest of you, you will remain on alert." He said. I nodded my head and watched as every autobot and soldier started to leave.

I looked at Sam who smiled at me slightly. "Well we better go and see Ratchet so he can do those tests." He said. I nodded my head and saw my friends. "Hey I'll meet you at the medical bay in a minute." I said with a smile. Sam nodded and let go of my hand then headed towards the main hall. I ran over to my friends and smiled.

"I know that smile anywhere… You got some last night from Sam." Ashley said with a grin. I shook my head and stuck out my tongue at her. "Big deal… I have to go and get some tests done… I am so not looking forward to this but… I'm also worried for the autobots and the soldiers that are going to fight Soundwave…" I said. Desirea put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "It's gonna be okay." She said.

I nodded my head and let out a sigh as I headed down the main hall and turned into the medical bay. "I'm here for tests." I said seeing Sam standing next to the medical bed. I smiled as I sat down on the bed. I noticed a holoform which had to be Ratchets'. He had black hair with some grey hair showing and the brightest blue eyes. "Alright Jaime… These tests are not going to take long." He said. I nodded my head as I took off my jean jacket to show the tattoo from yesterday had grown bigger and longer. "It wasn't like that yesterday or last night…" I said.

Sam nodded his head as he looked at Ratchet. "I was with Jaime all night and I didn't notice this before." He said. Ratchet raised an eyebrow as he chuckled slightly and gently touched the tattoo. It began to glow light blue and the tattoo grew even more. I gasped slightly as I watched it change again. "This… This is bad isn't…" I said. Ratchet shook his head as he looked at me. "I knew my touch might of do that but not something like this…" He said.

I looked at Ratchet and let out a sigh. "Ratchet… How long is this going to go on?" I asked. Ratchet shrugged as he looked at me. "Who knows…But I do warn you about something…" He started to say but looked at Sam. "Do you mind leaving the room for a moment, Sam?" Ratchet added. Sam nodded his head and walked out of the medical bay. "As I was saying… I warn you… Do not have any type of sexual relationship with any males…" He started to say. "Woah Woah! Ratchet please tell me you're not trying to explain the birds and bees to me?" I said awhile blushing deeply.

Ratchet laughed as he shook his head. "No I'm just saying if you did… The child in question would be cursed with these tattoos as well." He said. I made an oh sound and shook my head. "Well you don't have to worry about that… Plus… I hardly think I would be even ready for a child and I don't think my body would be either." I said. I felt like someone was looking up and down my body.

"Actually you are quite wrong, your body is fit enough for you to carry and for the part about you not ready for a child well of course that's up to you." Ratchet said. I nodded my head as I looked around the room, trying to forget what we just talked about. After a few hours of tests, Ratchet told me I better take it easy for the next week and I agreed to it. I walked out of the medical bay and headed towards Sam's room. I knocked on the door and looked in to see Sam sitting on his bed.

"Hey, what did Ratchet say?" He asked. I let out a small sigh as I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder. "Well that basically if I had any kids they would go through what I am and that I need to take it easy for the next week which I thought was kinda weird for him to say… But besides that everything is fine." I said. Sam gently kissed my forehead and gently rubbed my back.

"Well you better do as Ratchet says or else he just might throw things at you." Sam said with a small laugh. I laughed as I nodded my head as I closed my eyes. "I will believe me… I really don't feel like having things thrown at me especially from a medic." I said with another laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: So this chapter is mostly about the fight between the autobots, soldiers, and Soundwave. So it might be short D:

Optional Song: Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace

_**::Private Com::**_

"_Thinking"_

"Talking"

**Fault Line**

Chapter 6: Battle For Earth

Normal POV

Somewhere with the Autobots

_**::Alright Autobots… We need to be careful, Soundwave could easily take out any of us but I believe with the help of the soldiers that are with us we can do this:: **_Optimus said over the private Com. _**::I agree with Prime, we just need to stay together and fight. I think the soldiers should attack first then us.:: **_Ironhide said.

_**::We need to do this for those we are protecting…Thanks to Jaime, we know what is going to happen and we are prepared for it. Alright, Autobots be careful. :: **_Optimus said as he watched the huge meteor hit the ground. "Lets move!" Major Lennox ordered the soldiers. As the soldiers ran towards the meteor, Optimus noticed a certain 'con looking right at him. _"Megatron…" _He thought.

Optimus quickly transformed and walked over towards the area he saw Megatron. _**::Prime, what are you doing?:: **_Ironhide asked. _**::Megatron is here… I'll deal with him awhile everyone else attacks Soundwave.:: **_Optimus replied. _**::Alright, be careful, Prime. Ironhide out.:: **_Ironhide said. Optimus stopped walking as he looked at his brother. "Megatron, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Megatron looked over at Optimus and laughed slightly. "I just wanted to see the death of Soundwave… He was becoming a problem and now I don't have to worry about it because of you." He said. Optimus shook his head as he looked at Megatron. "I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for this planet." He said. Megatron laughed again as he shook his head. "These so called flesh bags are going to destroy themselves, so why try and save them?" He asked.

Optimus activated his engeron sword. "I'm doing it because this planet deserves a chance." He said. Megatron growled as he looked at Optimus. "So you want to fight? Fine." He said shooting off his cannon. Optimus aimed his own cannon at Megatron and shot at him. Megatron growled in pain as he quickly transformed and left.

Authors End Note: THIS CHAPTER SUCKS! I know D: I don't write any good fighting scenes or chapters e.e;


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: So… Here is Chapter 7 for this story and I know most of you are like… What about your other story? Well… I'm almost done with a new chapter so don't worry your pretty little heads xD

Optional Song: Before It's Too Late (Sam and Mikaela's Theme) by The Goo Goo Dolls

**Fault Line**

Chapter 7: Before It's Too Late

Jaime's POV

The last thing I remembered was I was sitting next to Sam and then darkness. I awoke to see that I was no longer in Sam's room but I was in the medical bay. "W-What happened?" I asked sitting up and groaned at my huge headache I had. "We were talking and then you just froze… I carried you to here and Ratchet said that he didn't even know what was wrong." I heard Sam's voice say. I looked over and frowned slightly at Sam.

"I… I think I remembered what happened… I think I was somehow with the autobots when they attacked Soundwave… I know they killed him…But of course it sounds like crazy talk…" I said. Ratchet turned around and looked at me. "So it seems this is more than just having hold of our past but you also record the history happening now… Amazing." He said. I laughed at hearing what Ratchet had just said. "So basically I'm a living and breathing Cybertronian history book?" I asked jokingly.

Ratchet shook his head as he mumbled something about I had bad humor. "HEY! I heard that! Just remember who will erase your history mister!" I said. Sam couldn't help but laugh. "I think it's best we get out of here before he starts throwing something." He said. Just as I got off the medical bed I saw a wrench stuck in the wall. I shook my head as I grabbed Sam's hand and quickly ran out of the medical bay with Sam following behind.

I came to a halt when I saw Optimus and the other autobots were back. "Optimus! Did everything go alright?" I asked. Optimus looked over at me and nodded his head. "Yes, it did but we did run into Megatron… Unfortunately he got away." He said. I let out a small sigh as I looked at Optimus. "So… Awhile you guys were gone… I found out I'm a living and breathing history book and I'm putting even more into the book as everything goes long." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Optimus asked. I sighed slightly as I looked up at him again. "Basically, each time something major happens like with you guys killing Soundwave… I record it… I guess… Because I was with Sam and we were talking and then I froze…" I said. Optimus made a 'hmm' sound. "Interesting… I believe I will have to talk to Ratchet later." He said.

I nodded my head and noticed Major Lennox walking over to me.

I groaned slightly as I looked at Sam. "What exactly is your job here, Sam?" I asked. Sam thought for a moment and looked at me. "I actually don't have one." He said. I glared at Sam slightly then quickly turned around and saluted Major Lennox. "At ease." He said. I nodded my head. "You're most likely wondering what job your gonna have… Lucky for you, you're going to be a kitchen help for lunch time." Lennox said. I sighed and smiled at Lennox. "Sounds easy enough, sir." I said. Major Lennox laughed slightly as he nodded his head and left.

I noticed that it was dark outside and grinned. "I have an idea…" I said. Sam raised an eyebrow at me. "What exactly is the idea?" He asked. I giggled as I grabbed his hand again. "Come on! Follow me!" I said.

Normal POV

Desirea raised an eyebrow at seeing Jaime pulling Sam outside and wondered what they could be up to. "I'm so happy for them!" Ashley said with a laugh. Desirea shook her head as she looked at Ashley. "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend, Jessie?" Desirea asked. Ashley glared at Desirea for a moment and sighed. "She's not here yet, Major Lennox said that he would fly her out here as soon as he could." She said with a sigh. Desirea laughed slightly as she looked at Ashley. "Well I hope you know both Jaime and I are going to dress you up and put make up on you." She said. Ashley groaned as she headed towards the main hall. "You will never catch me alive!" She said. Desirea laughed as she shook her head.

Jaime's POV

I smiled as I laid down in the small patch of grass that the base had and looked at the stars. Sam sat down next to me and sighed. "All that running for looking at stars?" He asked. I shook my head no. "No, there's supposed to be shooting stars tonight silly." I said as I watched him laid down next to me. "Oh that would make sense then." Sam said with a chuckle. I laughed slightly as I looked at the sky again. "OH! It's a shooting star! I'm making a wish!" I said as I closed my eyes. _"I wish that everything works out and that Sam asks me to be his girlfriend." _I thought.

I felt something get on top of me and I opened my eyes to see Sam. I laughed as I looked at him. "What exactly are you doing?" I asked. Sam grinned as he started to tickle me. I laughed and squirmed around. "N-Noo! Anything but the sides! Damn you Samuel W-W-Whitwicky!" I said awhile laughing. Sam laughed as he kept tickling me then he stopped. I laughed slightly as I looked into his eyes. I grinned slightly as I rolled over so I was on top now and Sam was on the bottom.

"You wouldn't." He said. I laughed as I started to try and find at least one tickle spot on Sam. He started laughing as I touched is stomach. "Ah ha!" I said starting to tickle him but I was cut off by a pair of lips on mine. I blushed deeply as I gently kissed Sam back. "Cheater." I mumbled under my breath. Sam laughed slightly as he looked up at me. "I've grown to like you." He said. I smiled as I gently put my head on his chest. "Well I've grown to like you even more than I already did." I said with a small giggle.

"Jaime, will you be my girlfriend?" Sam asked.

Authors End Note: HA! CLIFFHANGER! :3 Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: I know I left you on a cliffhanger again but can ya blame me? :D

Optional Song: Right Thru Me by Nikki Minaj

Chapter 8: Destiny and Love

I heard Sam's voice go through my head again about him asking me to be his girlfriend. "Hey… I understand if it's too early for me to ask." Sam said. I shook my head no as I moved my head up. "No… Sam I will be your girlfriend." I said with a smile. Sam grinned as he gently leaned up and kissed me. I smiled as I looked at Sam.

"Erhm… Am I interrupting anything?" A female voice asked. I looked over to see none other than Mikaela. _"I knew it was too good to be true…" _I thought. I quickly got off of Sam and looked down at him. "I'll give you guys some privacy…" I said with a weak smile. As I walked by Mikaela I had this feeling she was giving me a death glare of some sort. _"I think I better go and talk to someone…" _I thought.

Normal POV

Mikaela watched as Jaime went into the base and turned around to look at Sam. "So I guess you're over me?" She said. Sam let out a small sigh as he looked at Mikaela. "You're the one who decided to just up and leave, Mikaela." He said. Mikaela let out a small laugh as she shook her head. "What do you expect me to do, Sam? You up and asked me to marry you." She said. Sam kicked a rock and put his hands on his head. "We had been together almost 3 years then Mik… I thought it was the right thing and it wasn't…What was with the glare you gave Jaime?" He asked.

Mikaela shook her head as she looked down at her outfit. Black leather jacket, black shirt, blue jeans, and leather boots. "Look Sam… I didn't give her any type of glare and what the hell is she doing here? Is she an autobot?" She asked. Sam shook his head no and sighed as he explained about Jaime and her two friends, Ashley and Desirea; how they where from alternant universe.

Mikaela laughed as she shook her head. "Wow so you basically settled for a human Cybertronian history book?" She said. Sam growled slightly as he looked at Mikaela. "Mikaela… I want you leave this base and never come back… How dare you even judge, Jaime because she was effected for coming to this other universe." He said. Mikaela frowned as she let a small chuckle out. "Fine… I see that this Jaime has changed you Sam…" She said. "Yeah she might have changed me but she made me realize that after you left that it wasn't my fault and it was yours." Sam said walking by Mikaela back into the Base.

Jaime's POV

I sighed as I looked at the pool which I had just found inside of the base. I closed my eyes tightly as I thought about throwing myself into the pool and going to the bottom. I opened my eyes and gently sat down. I took off my shoes and put my legs into the cold water. "Oh who am I kidding… I don't have anything on Mikaela…. I wonder what everyone is doing…" I said with a sigh. I closed my eyes as I felt myself slowly slipping into the pool. As I took a breath in I felt water fill up my mouth and knew I was sinking to the bottom.

The door opened and Sam walked in. "Oh god, Jaime!" He called as he dived into the pool. I held my hand out towards him and felt everything go black. _"Jaime you must listen to us when we say that you need to find an autobot named Nightwish… She will be able to become your guardian…Things are turning for the worse and we need you to be careful… Samuel Whitwicky is your destiny… It is one of the reasons we brought you here." _A metallic voice said.

Normal POV

Sam quickly grabbed Jaime's body and swam towards the surface. He gasped for air as he slowly made his way to the shallow end. Sam coughed as he gently shook Jaime. "Jaime? Jaime? Come on…" He said. Sam quickly stood up with Jaime in his arms and ran to the door. He carefully opened the door and ran down the hallway. "RATCHET! HELP! ANYONE!" Sam yelled as he ran down the hall way. After a few moments Sam was rushing into the medical bay and gently put Jaime on the medical bed. "Ratchet… She… I don't know she just… I don't know what happened… She was almost to the bottom of the pool and she couldn't breath." He said.

Ratchet quickly activated his holoform and scanned Jaime's body. "She has water in her lungs, I need to preform CPR." He said taking off her shirt. Ratchet quickly started to do CPR on Jaime. "One, Two, Three, Four." Ratchet said then breathed into Jaime's mouth. Sam watched in horror as Ratchet did his best to bring Jaime back. _"Jaime… Come on you can do it…" _Sam thought. After Ratchet gave Jaime another breath, she began to cough and throw up the water.

Jaime coughed more as she spit up the last of the water. "W-What happened…" She asked, her voice was hoarse. Sam gently grabbed Jaime's hand. "You fell into the pool…" He said. Jaime groaned as she remembered about the Primes had told her. "I n-need to find an autobot named Nightwish…" She said looking at Ratchet. Ratchet froze as he slowly turned back around and looked at Jaime. "Where did you hear that name?" He asked. Jaime blinked a few times as she looked at Ratchet still. "The Primes… They did… They told me that I need to find her so she can be my guardian… I know Optimus is my guardian right now but… I still believe we need to find Nightwish." She said.

Ratchet frowned as he looked down. "Nightwish was killed back on Cybertron… She was spark mated to me…" He whispered.

Authors End note: Okay another cliffhanger :3 Sorry! I love doing it now xD


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Alright so here is Chapter 9... Geez… 9 already? Well I think I'm gonna have this story around for awhile :3 Unlike my other story which might be ending soon.

Optional Song: The Crow & The Butterfly by Shinedown

WARNING: Slight nudity… Just a girl changing clothes and just showing her back off XD

**Fault Line**

Chapter 9: Man I'm getting older

Ratchet's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing from Jaime. Nightwish wasn't alive, she died along with our sparkling. I remember the day it happened, I was with Optimus at the time awhile I was treating those who were wounded and needed a quick patch up. _"Sir! I have news that Nightwish and the sparkling have been killed by Barricade!" _A voice said. I shook my head as I tried to clear the memory of that day from my processor. "Well… I'm taking a wild guess that either, Nightwish didn't die or the Primes brought her back for a reason of some sort." Jaime said looking at me. I sighed as I looked at Sam and Jaime. They reminded me of how both, Nightwish and I were. "I agree… The Primes brought her back for a reason." I said.

Jaime's POV

I could see the hurt and pain on Ratchet's holoform. "I think I need to go and talk to Optimus… I need to tell him what the Primes told me…" I said. Ratchet raised an eyebrow as he looked at the tattoos on my arm. "I hate to break it to you but… These markings are spreading towards your back." He said gently moving a finger along to my back. I growled slightly as my back was hurting and I knew why now. I blinked a few times as I groaned. "Well… I think I better put clothes on first. So first stop, my room then to go talk to Optimus." I said.

I slowly sat up then held my hand out towards Sam. He gently took my hand and I stood up. I smiled as I slowly started to walk out of the medical bay. "So what happened between you and Mikaela?" I asked. Sam sighed as he looked at me. "I basically told her that it was her fault and that you made me realize I could go on without her. She tried to argue with me but it didn't last long." He said. I nodded my head as I slowly opened my door to my room to find two guys I didn't know.

"I told ya she woul' b' bac', Mudflap!" The male in red said looking the male in green who was known as Mudflap. "Oh shu' your' dan' mouth, Skids!" He barked back. I cleared my throat and glared at both of them. "May I ask why you two might be in my room?" I asked. Skids looked over at Mudflap. "Uh well, boss sen' us for ya'." He said. I shook my head and quickly started to chase both of them out of my room. "NEVER GO INTO MY ROOM WITHOUT ME HERE! UNDERSTAND!" I yelled.

Sam couldn't help but start laughing as he walked into my room and closed the door. "They never learn do they?" I asked. Sam shook his head no as he sat down on the bed. I sighed as I slowly took off my wet bra and picked out a new outfit. A light blue shirt and blue jeans. Sam looked at my back at the tattoos of weird symbols. I slowly put on a new bra and then my shirt then I took off my wet skirt and put on my dry pair of jeans.

I turned around to look at Sam. "If everything kinda becomes normal… I'll feel out of place." I said with a laugh. Sam chuckled as he stood up and grabbed my hand. "Come on let's go and talk to Optimus." He said. I nodded my head and followed after him as we left my room. As we walked down the main hall I noticed Ashley was hugging a blonde female and I knew it had to be her girlfriend, Jessie. I smiled as I noticed Optimus was outside. "I'll be right back, Sam." I said leaning over gently kissing his cheek.

I waved at Ashley who waved back at me as I walked outside. "Optimus, I need to talk to you if you're not busy." I said. Optimus looked down at me and nodded his head. "What is it?" He asked. I sighed as I looked up at him. "The Primes… They spoke to me again… We need to be an alert for an autobot coming to Earth or she might be on Earth now… Her name is Nightwish. They also said Sam was my destiny and that he was one of the main reasons they brought me here… I don't understand…" I said.

"I see… Nightwish was one of the best femme warriors, Cybertron had… She fell in love with Ratchet and they had a sparkling together. Though I thought she was offlined back during the war…As for the whole thing of Sam being your destiny… That's something that will unfold in time." Optimus said. I smiled and nodded my head as I closed my eyes for a moment. "The tattoos… They've reached my back now… Did you know Mikaela was here earlier?" I said. Optimus looked down at me again. "No, I didn't know either of those things… What happened with Mikaela?" He asked.

I sighed as I looked down for a moment. "Both her and Sam got into an argument… Sam didn't go into details but.. I know that Mikaela won't be making any surprise visits again." I said. Optimus sighed as he shook his head. "I guess it was for the best then." He said. I nodded my head and turned around to see Sam standing at the opening of the base. I smiled as I looked up at Optimus again. "I'll see you later, Optimus." I said with my smile still on my face and I waved at him.

I walked towards Sam and knew that I couldn't give up at all because everyone needed me and I needed them. _"To tell the truth… If I had a chance to leave here… I wouldn't take it… I fit in here…Back when I was in the other universe… I didn't fit in… People didn't understand me, well except my friends of course…" _I thought. I gently grabbed Sam's hand and smiled. "Come on… I think we deserve a nice dinner and then some sleep." I said with a small laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Alright! WHOO HOO! CHAPTER 10 EVERYONE! :3 Now this story is going to become interesting! Happy 4th of July everyone! Oh so… for the last 4 weeks these two cars have been stalking me.. A Camaro and a Ford Mustang. It's been kinda creepy… BUT they might be watchin out for me XD

Optional Song: Without You by Keith Urban or Forever and Always by Shiana Twian

Chapter 10: Nightwish

Normal POV

A crash could be heard in a city about 30 miles away from the base. Slowly a figure came out of a hole in the ground. "I need to find an Alt form…" A femme metallic voice whispered. As the femme looked at Ford Mustang 2012, she decided it was perfect because it was black with grey racing stripes. The femme scanned the car and quickly transformed into the car then took off.

_**::Any autobots in this near by area?:: **_The femme asked through an open com to see if anyone would reply to her.

At N.E.S.T. Base

"Optimus! We have recivied news that an unknown object had crashed in a town about 30 miles from here." Major Lennox said running into the charging room. Optimus quickly awoke from his recharge and looked at Major Lennox. "Do we know if it's autobot or hostile?" He asked. Major Lennox shook his head no. "No we do not." He said.

_**::Any autobots in this near by area?:: **_A femme voice asked coming through the open com link. _**::Indeed there is, My name is Optimus Prime. Who might you be?:: **_Optimus replied. _**::My name is Nightwish, you should remember me, Optimus. Where is your location at?:: **_Nightwish asked. Optimus looked over at Major Lennox. "Keep Ratchet busy for me… I want to surpise him, can you do that Major Lennox?" He asked. Major Lennox smiled slightly as he looked at Optimus. "I'll do my best." He said turning around and leaving.

_**::I should ask you the same thing, Night. I want to surprise Ratchet so send me your coordinates and I will guide you back to the base.:: **_Optimus said. _**::Understood Optimus, I sent you the coordinates and I will wait here. Nightwish out.:: **_Nightwish said. Optimus stood up and transformed into his alt form and headed for the area Nightwish

Jaime's POV

(Dream)

"_JAIME!" Sam yelled. I quickly turned around to see a mech I didn't know and had red optics, holding Sam in his claws. "Come with me, girl and he doesn't die." He said, his voice sounding almost like a growl. I felt my tears build up and I couldn't move. "This will be part of your fate…" A femme voice whispered._

I quickly jolted up from my sleep and started crying. _"What the hell was that…?" _I thought asking myself. Sam stirred as he awoke up and looked at me. "Hey… Whats wrong?" He asked, his voice sounding not fully awake yet. I looked over at Sam and frowned as I wiped my tears away. "I had a nightmare… Some demonic looking mech that had red optics had you in his claws and told me I had to come with him to save you… I froze… I-I couldn't move… Then I heard a female's voice saying that this was going to be part of my fate." I said.

Sam wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. "It was just a bad dream… Or at least I hope so." He said. I nodded my head as I let out a small sigh. "We should get ready for the day… I mean after all it is fourth of July." I said with a small smile. Sam chuckled as he kissed my cheek and got up then headed to the bathroom. I sighed as I got ready for the day. I put on a white tank top with a pink tank top over lapping it then light green pants. I carefully put on my brown puma shoes and noticed Sam was ready for the day.

He was wearing a grey long sleeved shirt with a black shirt that said "The Strokes" in metallic lettering and blue jeans. I laughed slightly as I remembered he had worn something like that in the first movie. "I think you wore that the night Bumblebee first showed you his true form." I said. Sam laughed as he shook his head. "Only you would remember something like that." He said. I laughed slightly as I smiled at him. "Come on, lover boy." I said grabbing his hand and started to walk towards the door.

"Sssh! We can't tell Ratchet anything about this Nightwish coming here." A voice said. I froze as I had my other hand on the door knob. "Hey you alright?" Sam asked. I nodded my head and opened the door. "Come on we better go to the main area… I have a feeling someone is waiting there." I said starting to walk fast down the hallway. After a few moments I saw Optimus talking to a femme who had black and grey armor.

Optimus noticed that I had saw the both of them. "Nightwish I would like you to meet, Jaime." He said pointing towards me. The femme turned around and smiled at me. "Hey girl! I hear you're the new Cybertronian history book… Don't worry I remember the last one who was like that." She said. I laughed slightly as I shook my head. "It's nice to meet you, Nightwish." I said with a smile. Then we all heard some crashing sounds and I groaned as I knew it had to be Ratchet. "Major Lennox you can not hold me in the medical bay!" Ratchet yelled. I smirked as I got an idea. "Hey Nightwish! Transform into your alt mode and I'll go get Ratchet." I said starting to walk back down the main hallway.

Nightwish nodded her head and transformed into her alt mode. I let out a small sigh as I entered the medical bay. "Hey Major Lennox… Optimus needs to talk to you." I said. Major Lennox nodded his head and left the medical bay. "Ratchet, we need you out in the main area… There is a new autobot that arrived and Optimus wanted you to look at it." I said. Ratchet looked at me and glared (or at least it seemed like a glare to me). "Fine, I'll be there in a second." He said.

I smiled as I quickly left and ran down the hallway. "Alright! He's coming!" I said with excitement in my voice. I noticed Ashley gave me a thumbs up as did Desirea. I smiled even more as I gave them both a thumbs up. "Alright where is the new autobot?" Ratchet asked standing in front of us. Nightwish transformed and looked at Ratchet. "Hey Ratch." She said. Ratchet froze as he tried to process the fact Nightwish was actually there in front of him. "We wanted to surprise you, Ratchet." I said with a smile.

Ratchet nodded his head and moved closer to Nightwish. "I thought you died back in the war…" He said. Nightwish shook her head no as she looked at Ratchet. "No… I didn't. I just pretended to be dead." She said. Ratchet wrapped his arms around the small femme. "Thank Primus…. I thought I lost you… What about our sparkling?" He asked. Nightwish frowned slightly as she wrapped her arms around Ratchet. "S-She's here but…. She didn't make it…" She whispered.

I frowned at hearing that the sparkling didn't make it. _"I wish that sparkling was alive… That sparkling deserves to live…" _I thought. I hissed slightly at feeling pain coming from my back as the tattoo grew and glowed. Nightwish blinked a few times as she noticed her sparkling chamber glowing. "Wha-What is going on?" She asked. I grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed on it. My back felt like it was on fire and I couldn't stop it. Everyone heard a few clicking sounds then chirping.

Nightwish carefully opened her sparkling chamber to see the sparkling alive. She gently took the small femme out and smiled. "Starwish…" She whispered. The sparkling chirped happily as she looked at Nightwish then at Ratchet. I slowly fell to my knees and felt like I had been through labor of some sort. Sam quickly kneeled down next to me. "You alright?" He asked. I nodded my head slowly as I looked up at Nightwish who gently gave Starwish to Ratchet.

"It seems as though the allspark brought Starwish back… But I thought it was destroyed." Ratchet said. I thought for a moment then looked at Ratchet. "…Maybe I'm the new allspark…" I said.

Authors End note: CLIFFHANGER! Anyways… happy 4th everyone! Reviews? :3


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: So I got some reviews on this story!

The Fox Familiar: I understand that everything is off with the front and aligning etc. I blame my computer… I am trying to get this fixed right away. I understand that the whole idea of a self insert isn't a new idea and what I meant by my A/N in my first chapter is that I liked a few fanfics out there and I blamed them for the idea of wanting to do my own. I hope that cleared up a lot and I do hope you might read the rest of this story.

Blue Starstreak: :D I'm so glad you like this story! I hope you keep reading this story :3

So that's the end of that… Onto the next chapter!

Optional Song: End Of The World by Armor For Sleep (Transfromers: The movie [2007 live action] ) or Art of Dying- Get Thru This

Chapter 11: If I can get thru this

I looked around at Optimus then Ratchet. "It could be possible but… I would have found traces of the All-Spark when I did tests on you." Ratchet said. I sighed as I shook my head then looked down. "Maybe… Maybe it's something to do with the whole thing of me holding the history… I can change certain things, but nothing too big." I said. Optimus nodded his head as he looked at the autobots. "We need to be even more cautious than before, if Megatron or anyone else finds this out we might be in a fight over Earth." He said.

I slowly got up and held onto Sam's hand. "If I can bring a sparkling back who knows if I could bring back a femme or mech that wants to destroy…" I said. I shook my head as I slowly let go of Sam's hand and started to walk away from the group. _"I can't do this… I don't want to be here anymore…I hate this…" _I thought. I quickly started to run off of the base. I heard everyone yelling for me to come back and I didn't care, I just want to find a way back home.

As I came to a stop I noticed I was about 5 miles from base.**(A/N: I know the base is surrounded by water so lets just say it's a big island?)** I felt sweat and tears stinging my eyes as I looked down. "Damnit…" I whispered as I kneeled down on the sand. I closed my eyes tightly as I heard the sound of a jet then the base alarms going off. I opened my eyes slowly to see a mech standing in front of me. He seemed almost like a triangle shaped and he had red optics. "Ah, you must be the fleshie that holds our past within you… I heard from a certain bird as you humans put it… You can bring anyone who is offlined back." The mech said.

I growled as I looked up at the mech and shook my head. "The only thing that is true is that I hold your past… Nothing else… You overgrown scrap metal." I hissed. The mech growled as he grabbed with his claws. I yipped as he tighten his grip on me. "You better watch what you say, femme." He growled. I glared at the mech and laughed slightly. "What is so funny, femme?" He asked. I shook my head as I felt my tears fall again. "That you actually would risk coming here to kidnap me and yet your still standing here like an idiot twiddling his thumbs…" I said. The mech growled as squeezed me tighter and I felt a few bones break. I let out a scream as I closed my eyes tightly. "HELP ME!" I screamed.

I heard Optimus yelling something about Starscream. "Heh… Such a name… Who decided to name you that? Starscream? You're mother?" I whispered. Starscream growled loudly as he shook me. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID FLESHLING!" He roared. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was Optimus and the autobots running towards us._ "Sam…" _I thought.

Sam's POV

After Jaime had ran away and the alarms went off. I felt my heart fall to the ground as I got out of Bumblebee to notice Starscream had Jaime within his claws. "JAIME!" I yelled as I started to run towards Starscream. "Sam! Stop!" Optimus yelled. I quickly came to a stop as I watched Starscream hold Jaime up above his head. "Stop right there… Or I will throw her into the water… You won't be able to save her in time." He hissed. I held my breath as I felt my anger build even more. "Starscream, let the girl go…" Optimus said standing next to me. Starscream chuckled as he looked at Optimus. "No… We need this girl to help bring back our fallen brothers… She just might be the key I need to give those sparklings life…" He said.

Jaime let out a small whimper when Starscream squeezed on her. I let out a small growl as I looked up at Optimus. "Just let her go!" I yelled. Starscream laughed as he had this twisted look on his face. "Fine… If we can't use her then neither will you auto scum!" He said throwing Jaime into the water. I quickly took off running towards the water and jumped in. I gasped for air as I began to swim towards Jaime who was sinking towards the bottom. _"Just hold on, Jaime…" _I thought.

Jaime's POV

I felt myself slowly falling and I didn't know where I was. _"Sam… Optimus…Ashley… Desirea… I'm so sorry…" _I thought. I noticed a bright light as I heard Sam yelling my name. _"Sam? I can't breathe…" _ I thought. I felt a shock go through my body and I quickly awoke coughing up water then I let out a delayed scream. "W-What the hell was that?" I asked trying to catch my breath. Sam looked at me and wrapped his arms around my body. "Ratchet injected a serum that will heal your broken ribs and arm…" He said.

I let out a small sigh as I shook my head. "What happen to dumb aft?" I asked looking up at Optimus. "He is being held in a cell that he can not get out of." Optimus said. I nodded my head as I let out a small groan. "What happened? The last thing I remember was getting his metal claw and getting knocked out." I said. Sam let out a small sigh as he looked at me. "He threw you into the water then I jumped in to get you." He said. I nodded my head and closed my eyes tightly. "I'm so so sorry…. I shouldn't of ran off… I could of died… I was being selfish…" I said holding my tears back.

"You just wanted time to get used to the idea that you have power that is greater than anything to another race." Optimus said. I smiled slightly as I felt my tears fall again and nodded my head. "I want this war to be over… I want everything to be alright…" I said.


End file.
